


The Road to Perfection

by spideyfreakk



Category: Fanfiction Nation (Podcast), Little Mix (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Zendaya (Musician), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfreakk/pseuds/spideyfreakk
Summary: Now she wasn’t your average girl, in fact never even knew what a happy life was. Constantly in and out of foster homes since five years of age destroyed her inner being, or even sitting on the side of the street only eight years old, homeless, waiting for someone to save her from this life. At fourteen, she finally entered a home, not just any home, it was a mansion- but also dangerous. Though she thought that any home was better than no home at all; it would be difficult. Of course, she was only a teenage girl who moved in with fairly famous men, two men to be exact...But after that one night, everything just might change.





	1. The Break In

Now she wasn’t your average girl, in fact never even knew what a happy life was. Constantly in and out of foster homes since five years of age destroyed her inner being, or even sitting on the side of the street only eight years old, homeless, waiting for someone to save her from this life. At fourteen, she finally entered a home, not just any home, it was a mansion- but also dangerous. Though she thought that any home was better than no home at all; it would be difficult. Of course, she was only a teenage girl who moved in with fairly famous men, two men to be exact. With such a gullible mind she thought it was a good idea to live with them, the only two people to noticed her the second time she was on that street- again homeless. Ever since then, she lived in that mansion- just the three of them, found herself working at a small diner. The school was hardly in the picture- she saw no sense of going; she thought of herself as worthless and never to be successful, it was a struggle for her to finish secondary school. She had no one to fully trust except one person who she met at the diner. Now at 26 years of age still found herself only trusting that one person, working at the diner, and still living in that terribly huge mansion with those same two men.

***

It was a busy night again at the small diner but fortunately, it was the end of their shift. They were both tired and finally had a night to themselves, so what could they possibly have to do?  
“We should do something,” said Adriana, leaning on the counter of that finally cleaned kitchen in the back of the restaurant. Adriana knew this was a stretch to even ask her friend to do something, she never wanted to be seen or even thought it was worth to be out and about.  
“Adri you already know my answer, I tell you the same thing every time.” answered her friend, tired and with annoyance.  
“Okay yeah but, I think you should really try this place out. And I’m tired of your same answer. You’re too young to stay sad like this.” That answer pained her friend with her reality. She knew it was true but still wasn’t convinced. She rolled eyes with annoyance as she put the last of the dishes away in the cabinet.  
“Where is this place anyway?”  
“It’s called Lara’s downtown…”  
“Wait,” she thought for a minute, “is it that club you keep bugging me about?” again annoyance was in steady her voice. She wanted to know Adriana kept asking her, but also found it weird that she had so much conviction this time. As if she didn’t go she would potentially miss an opportunity. Looking into Adriana’s desperate eyes her stomach dropped.  
“Yes..yes it is. I wouldn’t be bringing up constantly if I didn’t think it was a good idea.”  
“Adri-”  
“Please, I think you should get out and no matter what I’ll be right there.” She sighed, the fear of going out into the world again seeing people and having to once again hide her feelings was not desirable. She remembers that Adriana was the only one who actually took care of her and listened whenever those dark times happened at that mansion. Or whenever she cried to her on the phone about being lonely all the time, not to mention the times where she expressed that she wanted to leave this earth. Adriana took all of those times and soothed her with support and love, so why is it hard to go with her to a club once? Hearing her beg and plea didn’t help either, but fear is what is keeping her from agreeing to the task.  
“Okay but you know I would have to bring Terrance, right.” Terrance. Her guardian, one of the owners of that mansion, the person that she thought she could trust. That name is painful to even think of, but of course, she had nowhere else to go, not even Adriana’s. He would never let that happen, for she was his and that’s all there is to it. Adriana thinks,  
“Okay yeah but still I will be there and if something happens..well I will be there.”  
She still doesn’t know her answer, heck she was scared. A part of her wants to go because it's the only thing her friend as ever asked her to do in return, and the other part is scared of the world what it might bring.  
“Please Jade.” The desperation in her eyes wanting her to have fun was enough for her to give in. Hell, why not? Even though Terrance would have to be there, Adriana is right, she’ll be right by her side.  
“Well I don’t have anything to wear Dri.” she gave in saying.  
“Don’t worry I got you,” Dri reassured. Well, this is it, the first time in five years ever being out in the open city, also being the first time to have fun with someone trustworthy. “So..is that a yes?”  
“Only if it’ll have you quit asking me about it.” Jade snarked. Adriana pushed herself off of the counter and ran to Jade with a hug. “We’re going to have a good time, trust me. The club is newly filled with opportunity.” Filled with opportunity? Hmm interesting that she said that, henceforth that was exactly what Jade was thinking.  
“Well got to tell Terrance I guess.” Jade distressed, dark memories filled her mind again with just the thought of his name- and saying it just brought her angsty.  
“Wait to tell him when we actually get there.”  
“Adria-”  
“Seriously, you’re older now he doesn’t have to know everything you do.” Well, yeah he kind of does.  
“This is supposed to be safe you said..”  
“It will be, we’re going to tell him but just not right away.” Jade listened and worry filled her body. She just didn’t want anything to go wrong, he was so possessive and you cannot play with a man like that. Adriana is right though, there’s no lie in delaying?  
“Okay well let’s go then.” Jade left the kitchen to get her coat and Adriana’s keys, because well she is her ride, always has been. It was quite comical to hear her friend in the kitchen be so happy about finally hanging out with her in the outside world. She loved Adri for that, loved her for being so happy to try something new, how could she had ever denied her in the past? After grabbing their coats and her key, Jade turned off the lights in the whole diner. She walked back into the kitchen to find Adriana.  
“Well let's go I guess,” Jade said nervously while giving Adriana her coat and keys. God, she hopes this ends up well.  
“Look, we’re going to have fun trust me.” Adriana squeezed her shoulder with comfort. She sure hopes so.

***  
Getting out of the car was a stretch, looking into the city remembering exactly how it used to be to sit on that side of the street, Kane street. Jade saw people laughing, not worried about anything, dressed in their best clothes, how could she be afraid of such a world?  
“Come on beauty lets go inside,” Adriana said by the door.  
“Remember to lock your car door.”  
“Stop trying to stall inside, you’re going in whether you like it or not,” Adriana jokes. Jade shut the door and snapped out of her head walking towards the door. Please help this to be a good time, she thought to herself.  
Walking in, her hand in Adriana’s, she felt her stomach flip. Smelling the aroma of alcohol, neon strobe lights run across the club, people dancing so drunkenly-scared the mess out of her. Adriana still holding her hand, dragging her to the bar, smiled to the bartender and ordered a lemon squeezed Martini, London style.  
“You want a drink lass?” the bartender asked staring at Jade.  
“Oh no thank, I don’t drink.” Jade shook her head.  
Adriana croaked a giggle, “Um what? We didn’t just come to Lara’s just to dance sweetheart?”  
“Adri, I don’t drink you know this.”  
“Yeah and I also know we came here to have fun. Just one drink?” She’s so aggravating sometimes, but she has a way with persuading Jade.  
“Fine, one Lemon squeezed Martini please,” Jade ordered the bartender. Again her friend was happy. Annoying. Jade took a sip and coughed, all of this was her first time.  
“What in the world- it's so strong?” Jade hacked, the drink was gross.  
“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” Adriana laughed again, twirling the lemon inside the drink with her finger.  
“Did you call Terrance yet? You said you’ll let him know once we’re here.”  
“Oh right.” Adriana’s face dropped, she really didn’t want to tell him that Jade was out and not with him. This is supposed to be her night, first night with actual fun. But loyalty kicked in so she called him anyway, remembering the words “safe” with no “trouble.”  
“Hey Terrance me and Jade are at Lara’s club, come meet us here,” Adriana called. Jade’s stomach again dropped. She hasn’t seen his face since last night due to working all night and day at the diner, and it felt liberating.  
“Alright yeah I’ll see y’all in a little bit,” he replied hanging up, Jade overheard.  
“He’ll see us soon,” Adriana conversated to her as she put the cup back to her mouth to drink. Soon as she finished and grabbed Jade’s hand again.  
“Come Jade let’s dance.” Jade hesitated a bit, but again it was just the two so it was going to be safe. This club was blaring loudly with drunk yells and dancing. People worry-free, smiling, letting all their feelings out on this late Friday night. Tummy flipped Jade wanted to go home like usual. But then she saw Dri doing the same thing under those strobe neon lights, looking privileged, beautiful, worried less, and free. Why can’t she feel like that? The house music was loudly tempting, the people were so boozed up that if she did anything embarrassing no one would care, and she had her best friend with her. What could she possibly have to lose?  
“Jade stop looking droopy and dance!” she smiled and said snapping Jade out of her thoughts. Adriana grabbed her both her hands, this time with conviction, doing the two-step with her. Jade grinned a little bit, never knew her body could sway like this. Liberated. Adriana twirled her around twice and went back to two-stepping with Jade going with the flow of the song.  
“Yeah, there you go, shake those hips.” Adriana settled. She was so smiley and happy, who could resist this woman? After ten minutes of that dance, Adriana wanted another drink.  
“Come on lassie, I need another one of those lemon squeezes,” Adriana said out of breath, Jade drugged behind her following her lead. As Adriana ordered another drink for both of them, Terrance arrived. He walked in with a heavy set dude as well. Khalid, the other owner of that damned mansion.  
Jade tapped Adriana, “He’s here.” Adriana turned around and squeezed her shoulder with reassurance.  
“I got you remember?”  
“Hey girls!” Khalid greeted.  
“Hey Khalid,” replied Adriana, Jade ignored him. She hasn’t seen him in a week, he always disappears without any notice and that’s what makes Terrance lash out on Jade. Even with ignoring him she and Adriana managed to give him a hug.  
“Hey, Jade.” Terrance approached Jade’s side. Jade despised him.  
“Hey, Terrance.” She replied softly barely making eye contact. He made his way to hug Adriana as well.  
“I’ve been meaning to come here but was always busy running around. But now today I really had to come.” Terrance addressed. Had to come?  
“Oh right because we asked you to.” Adriana accosted.  
“Haha no, I actually have some business to take care of.” Jade looked clutched.  
“Business? What kind?” Adriana asked curiously sipping her drink.  
“Business. I just have someone to meet here.”  
“Okay well, Jade and I are going to get on the dance floor again.” Adriana looked at Jade to give the cue to leave for the dance floor.  
Adriana saw the worry on her face, “Don’t worry it’s probably just his music thing again.”  
“Yeah but I always get a bad feeling when he says “business,” Jade said dancing two-step again.  
“I got you remember?” Jade beamed and laid her head on Adriana’s shoulder. Still, her stomach bugged her, he usually is up front most times, why was this different? Soon the lights darkened and a song started, and alcohol Adriana needed a lemon squeeze again. They walked over to the bar again and Terrance and Khalid weren’t there. The bartender walked over again to hear Adriana’s order. The club was darker than usual, but she still was looking for Terrence, for safety reasons.  
“Dri, where’d they go?”  
Adriana turned around and looked already drunk, “I don’t know who cares.” Right when she answered, Terrance and Khalid, walked up along with another person.  
“Aye Y'all I was looking for Y'all?” Terrance acting worried said. Jade and Adriana looked confused.  
“Who’s this?” Adriana asked. Jade looked at the other person, barely seeing him because the club was so dark.  
“Oh, this is the person I’m trying to do business with. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Why can’t you tell us?” Jade asked confused and a little fuzzed with the two drinks in her bloodstream.  
“Because it's my business,” he jumped at her, scared her so she stopped asking questions. Terrance, Khalid, and the other person were on their way leaving. The person looked at Jade, she tensed finally seeing his eyes. “He’ll meet Y'all later.” They went to back room. Weird.  
“What was that about?” Adriana asked  
“See this is why I said I felt weird telling him to meet us here.”  
“Okay but I want to know who that dude was?”  
“You’re always so curious.”  
“I just want to know.”  
***  
It was 1 a.m and Terrance, Khalid, and the guy came back to the bar. Jade and Adriana were done dancing recovering with squeezed lemon martinis.  
“Hey so Khalid and I are going to go to be right back,” Terrance said to the guy, Adriana, and Jade and left. He’s so annoying, always running away. The guy they left ordered the same drink as they did.  
“Hey, you like lemon squeezes too, huh? Adriana asked him, very stoned at this point.  
“Yeah, they’re the best,” he replied, the light was back to normal, sliding across his face- she finally got a good look at him.  
“Yeah especially in London. What were you Khalid and Terrance talking about?”  
“I don’t think I can tell anyone.”  
“Don’t worry, fingers crossed we won’t tell anyone.” Jade is honestly livid at all of these secrets.  
“Well at least tell us your name?” Jade looked over at him to see if he can at least tell them that.  
“Thomas.”  
“Hi I’m Adriana, and this is Jade,” Adriana replied introducing Jade.  
“Hi ladies.”  
Jade looked over again and smiled, he smiled back. He seemed nice, but she was little tipsy so that’s all she got out of the greeting.  
“You want to dance with us?” Adriana asked both of them  
“Oh, I not dancing,” Jade answered quickly sipping her drink.  
“Oh come on!”  
“No I danced enough tonight,” Jade said. Adriana left anyways to the dance floor. Only Thomas and Jade were left at the bar. It was honestly kind of awkward, them just looking at Adriana leave on the dance floor acting wild once again.  
“So is that your friend?” he asked Jade.  
Jade turned around in his direction, “Uhh.. yeah I’ve known her for five years.”  
“She seems fun.”  
“Yeah she’s amazing,” Jade answered awkwardly, he scooted over a seat to get closer to her, she tightened.  
“Why don’t you want to dance?”  
“Because I’ve danced enough tonight, she’ll wear you out.” He laughed and sipped another sip of the squeeze.  
“That dress is nice.” He complimented her, she froze and looked down at the pink cheap dress.  
“Oh, this?” she mused, “this is just something I pulled out of my closet.”  
“Still, it’s very pretty.” He was charming, but she still wanted to know what was the business was about, if there even was any…  
“So where are you from?” Jade asked hopefully.  
“From here actually.”  
“Figures.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I don’t know I’m just guessing.” He laughed again, it was actually kind of cute to her, but still, the mystery was annoying her. At the least though, she liked the way he laughed.  
“Where are you from?”  
“South Shields, as far as I know.”  
“Oh, that’s by the river, nice.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ve only been in places throughout London, west, east, you name it.”  
“South Shields isn’t all that, you’re not missing out.” The neon light dimmed again and the song changed to a slower tempo and she felt him looking at her. Her cheeks started to burn. The mysterious aspect was close to not annoying her she was too tipsy to even get mad, but again she wanted to know. Speaking of, Jade wondered where Terrance and Khalid were anyways.  
“Was the business bad?” she asked.  
“No.”  
“Then why can’t you tell?” confusingly asked.  
“Terrance advised if I don’t.”  
“Is it a surprise?”  
“You can say that.” he grinned at her. Annoying.  
“Would you like to dance?” he asked her. “I know you said you were tired but the song is slow so?” Jade really liked his smile and the way his voice flowed when he talked. He was charming and seemed safe, and that made her tingle but why? She couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, but it felt nice to be talked to by a man so gently. Maybe it was the drinks controlling her infatuation, but at this moment she didn’t care, it felt nice.  
“I guess I could dance as long as its slow, for I am a little tipsy.” He laughed, again. That damn laugh. He set his cup down and reached out his hand for her to grab, then slowly walked over onto the corner of the dance floor where it was the perfect amount of strobe light for her to see his face, but only she could see his face. She had a good look at him before but this time was a better glance at him. She examined everything about him, for they were face to face. She liked how he smiled and laugh, how his brown curls fell all around his face, how his nose curled whenever he grinned- the gin was not helping the infatuation. His hands gently pressed on her mid-back, her hands softly around his neck, forearms lightly rested on his shoulders as they sway to this lyricless music. It was at first awkward, she didn’t know if she should just look at him or not or to say something..or not. He didn’t seem to mind he just kept staring at her, she began to chuckle.  
“What?” Jade laughed.  
“Nothing, it’s nothing.”  
“Well, I see you can’t stop staring at me.”  
“Well, you are right in front of me.”  
“You’re right in front of me and I’m not constantly staring at you, am I?” she gently snarked back.  
“Well can’t I just look at a pretty girl? Is that so bad?” he asked. Wow very charming.  
“Do you do this to every girl you meet?”  
“No.” he chortled, his grip tightened, so did she.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“I have nothing to hide.” Why was he so calm about everything? She was so curious about the business, but honestly, his personality was more of the mystery than anything. She couldn’t pinpoint whether his smoothness was a game or if it was just him. They just stared at each other for quite some time, she only could see him when the lights flashed across his face.  
“Where did you meet Adriana from?” he broke the staring contest.  
“Oh at my job.”  
“Where do you work?”  
“At a diner called Adrian’s, on the east side of London.”  
“Never been there before, I should try it out sometime.”  
“Why? Just to see me?” She joked.  
“Maybe.” The answer was simple but it seemed like he meant it, it’s probably just the gin. Speaking of,  
“There you guys are, I was looking all over for Y'all.” Adriana is back, all mixed with sweat and drunkenness.  
“Hey Dri,” Jade said. Adriana looked suspicious and gave Jade the look.  
“Can I talk to my friend for a moment, lad?” Adriana asked him, Jade and Thomas released each other and Adriana gripped her away.  
“So you decided to dance with him and not me, huh?” Adriana asked, only to be nosy, she was not actually mad.  
“Haha, he wanted to slow dance, that’s all.”  
“So you are having fun, aren’t ya?” Adriana slammed her hand on the bar counter. She’s so drunk it’s almost irritating but comical.  
“I guess you can say that.” Jade tittered. Adriana is right she did have some fun but very curious still. Not only about the business, but about Thomas.  
Terrance and Khalid came back from whatever hour trip they were on. Adriana, Jade, and Thomas at the bar counter for the fifth hundredth time.  
“Y’all said you’ll be right back, yet you came an hour later?” Adriana asked concerned. Jade didn’t care she just wanted to go home, she was tipsy as hell and wanted a good night's sleep. She had work the next morning and it was already 4 am.  
“Yeah sorry, we just had business to take care of.” There Terrance goes again with the secrecy. It was so bothersome, like if something is so good why keep it a secret? But she knew Terrance well enough to know that he always has his own agenda, possessive and selfish.  
“Can we just go home?” Jade asked vexed.  
“Why the night only began?” Terrance reminded.  
“Adriana and I have been here since midnight, its 5 am and I would like to go home Terrance,” she demanded. Terrance glanced at Khalid then Thomas, she knew he didn’t like to be demanded, but she was exhausted.  
“Fine. I’ll be in the car.” Terrance grumbled.  
“Adriana will take me home.”  
Terrance turned around before walking off, the possessiveness jumped out, “You’re coming home.” He stared at her again with such turpitude.  
“And I said, Adriana, will take me home.” He nodded, said goodbye to everyone and Khalid followed his lead.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you, Thomas.” Adriana waved, Jade was just about to leave with her until he grabbed her wrist.  
“What was that for?” Jade asked.  
“When can I see you again?” She thought about it for a minute, with all the exhaustion and being stoned mixed into her brain, she wondered why he would even ask her that.  
“Um I don’t know, we just met,” Jade replied.  
“Well, I want to see you again.” He was so captivating, so gentle. The only person who had the power to persuade her into answering or doing something was Adriana, and that took five years for Adriana to work on that. But he, he was a lot smoother and knew how to break Jade in quickly. Now, it could be the alcohol mixed with the tiredness, but she would like to see him again too.

“Well I told you where I work, and I am there everyday 9am-6pm. You can find me there. I'm sure you have better things to do though.”  
“I’ll make it my priority.” They stared at each other again for a split second, until her phone vibrated with a text from Adriana. I'm not waiting any longer, or you’ll be walking.  
“Well I got to go, it was nice meeting you, Thomas.”  
“It was nice meeting you too, Jade.” She walked out the doors and into the car with Adriana.  
“What took you so long?” Adriana asked. Honestly Jade didn’t know why she was so sprung either, hopefully, it was because of the alcohol.

***


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade wakes up from her blackout from the night before, returning to work with Adriana the next day. It was supposed to be an ordinary Saturday at Adrian's, but someone special came in specifically for Jade and changed her mindset immensely.

The next morning, Jade woke up lying in her bed to that inaugurating alarm sound coming from her phone. When she tried to get up to shut the sound off, her head began to pound, that hangover was coming. “Oh god,” she moaned. This was probably one of the reasons why she shouldn’t have drunk, at all. She knew she had work the next morning, why did think it would be a good idea to go out and get halfway drunk the night before work? No idea. As she finally got up, she went to the kitchen to take an aspirin to soothe the pain in her head, then off to the shower she went. She went into the bathroom and turn on the lights and saw her reflection in the mirror. Eyes were swollen, hair was frizzed out, she looked like a mess, and couldn’t remember anything that had happened, all she knew is that she had work to get to. After removing her dirty clothes from the night before, she hopped in the shower and hot water soothe over her body. It felt great and awakening-liberating. She flew her fingers in her hair letting the water hit all the right places. While that was happening, the aspirin kicked in. Out the shower, she went to her room to get dressed in her regular maid looking uniform for work at Adrian’s, same old schedule, same old job, same old routine. 

Except for this time when she went downstairs, Terrance wasn’t there to say goodbye- that’s when she remembered the secrecy of the “business.” That annoying feeling came back again. It was only thirty minutes before her shift started and Adriana still wasn’t there to pick her up, she must have gotten a bad hangover too.  Jade grabbed her purse, coat, phone, and keys, and out the door, she went, still no Adriana.

“Ugh please pick up the phone,” she called impatiently, then there was a pickup soon after. 

“Hello?” 

“Yeah, Adriana?” Jade asked.

“Oh hey.” a tired groggy voice answered.

“Girl where are you? You knew we have work today?”

“Yeah, and I also know I have a hangover,” Adriana answered sarcastically, Jade wasn’t in the mood for her jokes. 

“Dri, this is exactly why I didn’t want to drink nor go to Lara’s in the first place.” Jade regretted. 

“Can you calm down, I will be there in thirty minutes, the boss won’t care anyway.”

“It’s Saturday morning, of course, he will care it’s the weekend.” 

“I said I’ll be there, bye” Adriana hangs up the phone. God, she’s so annoying. So Jade sat down at the porch steps and waiting, impatiently.  _ This is exactly why I need my own car,  _ she thought to herself. Being late to her job was a no go, she doesn’t want to lose anything else in her life. As she waited, she saw a car drive by stopping by the entrance leading to the house door. Terrance. 

“Good morning” he yells out, he looks terrible like he’s been drinking all night. But I guess she can’t judge this time. 

“Where were you?” she asked with annoyance in her voice. He walks up to her, the smile disappeared.

“You know, you’re beginning to ask too many questions. I told, my business is my business. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Since when does he care?

“As you said, my business is my business.” she retorted back. She then regretted her decision for back talking him, as he got in her face.

“Little girl, you live in my house, I get to know whatever it is you’re doing.” as he grabbed her chin and aggressively turned it away. She hated that, this kind of crap, he always thinks he controls her in every which way. Most people would find a way to let go and escape, but remember he is all she had, the first one to let her into a house that was once safe, the first one to volunteer to take care of her.

“Don’t worry Adriana will pick me up, she’ll be here soon,” she said humiliated, once again. Terrance stared at her, groaned, and brushed past slamming the door. Finally, Adriana shows up, missing everything that just happened- as usual. 

“Thanks to you we’re late,” says Jade while hoping in the car. Adriana rolled her eyes will driving down the busy streets. The city looks so different from last night, more plain and dingy. Jade took notice of the lack of people there was compared to last night, oh how they filled the streets. Now it just looked grey.

***

They’ve arrived at the diner Adrian’s, same parking spot once again. Inside the building, they went to clock in, like usually. Everything was typical, the same everything, can there ever be something different? 

“Hey, you guys are late.” the boss said while standing in the kitchen area, right where they are supposed to be.  _ Flip flip flip… _

“Yeah, sorry boss it was my fault, I wasn’t early enough to pick up Jade,” Adriana said sincerely as Jade just stood there.

“Well it is Y'all first time being late, so I’ll let it go this time just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” he walks away.

Adriana smiles, looking back at Jade, “Told ya he wouldn’t mind.” says nonchalantly.

“Yeah, and he also said don’t let it happen again.” Jade moves past Adriana into the kitchen, she sees the list of 200 orders, most of their most famous dish: Chicken, Eggs, with Waffles. 

“I swear if we have to make this 200 times,” Adriana complained.

“Swear then.” Jade retorted.

“You’re so sassy today.”

“Please, I am always sassy.” Jade flips off to make the first order. So many people in the tiny diner as usual. Jade loved observing the customers as they walked in, laughing with their families, coming in solo and content, mothers bringing their little babies along, it was so beautiful to people watch. 

“Let’s go dreamer.” Adriana snapped her out of it. They were the only ones in the kitchen this time, usually always are. Sometimes it’s Nico and Chris, but Adriana and Jade are always the profound workers, which is why its important for them to not be late. Time past by, filling and taking order after order. Adriana took orders, Jade cooked the order. That was the system that how it worked, until, the boss ran in the kitchen to get Jade. Barely an hour passed and the boss came back to bother them about something else.

“Jade! I need you!” Jade busy cooking eggs, turned around in confusion.

“Yes, boss?”

There’s someone in the back of the diner waiting for you to take the order.” That’s weird usually he asks Adriana to do that...

“Sir, I only cook the order not take them?”

“Since when can you not write or talk?” he retorted. Jade looks at Adriana in a worried way, but this could be exciting. 

“Dri, watch my eggs.” Jade unwraps her apron and grabs the pencil and notepad off the counter. As she walks into the back diner she saw a man, solo, leaning on the table, not sitting on the chair. Very confused. She walked up closer and finally was at the proximity to talk to him.

“Uh hi, may I ask if you are waiting for someone?” Jade asks.

“No, just you. Why you ask?” he answered. That’s weird why was he waiting for her, she doesn’t even know him…

“Well, I am asking because you’re leaning on the table instead of sitting in the seat waiting to be ordered?” She’s honestly lost.

“I am not actually going to order anything, I just came literally to talk to you.” His voice sounds familiar, but, she still is confused and not even close to pinpoint who this person is.

“Um excuse?” she asked, notepad and pen still in hand.

“Do you not remember me?” What the hell was he talking about? How is she supposed to remember a person that she doesn’t even know?

“I am sorry sir, I don’t remember you. I don’t think we’ve ever met,” she said bewilderedly. 

“We met yesterday night at Lara’s?” Lara’s, huh. Well still not ringing a bell. She shook her head at him signalling that she doesn’t know him, doesn’t remember.

“I’m sorry sir I don’t remember meeting you.”

“You were at Lara’s last night right?”

“Yes, but-”

“..and remember we danced together?” She must have been extremely drunk that night because nothing he’s saying is ringing any bells.

“If you’re going to order anything, then I have to get back to work, excuse me.” as she started to walk away, he called out her name.

“Remember you asked me about the business secret meeting I had with your..friend Terrance and I said I couldn’t tell you?” She stopped in her tracks and turned around. She walks back and centres his face, again. She stared deeply in his face, something about this contest seemed too familiar, she hated not remembering. He knows Terrance and the business, she remembers the drinks then the dancing with Adriana, why can’t she remember him...but wait.

“What is your name again?” 

He leaned up off the table, “I’m Thomas, remember?” 

It’s not like she wanted to not remember but she just vaguely could, and also time was running out- she had to get to the next order. But when he said something about Terrance’s business she turned around.

“So you know Terrance?” she asked him.

“Yes, you asked me if I could reveal what we were talking about and I told you I couldn’t. Then we went dancing together.” Her mind began to work and twirl, the flashbacks of the all the drinking she did with Adriana led to her remembering swaying with him. She then realized she recognized his voice, the flashbacks, and every aspect of him but his face.

“Oh my god. You’re the one you asked if you could see me again, didn’t you? Before I left?” she gasped with dismay, she felt terrible for almost blowing him off earlier.

His face lit up with relief, “Yes I am.”

“Wait a minute, was I that drunk that I told you where I worked?”

“It seems so.” he laughed. His laugh is what jolted her memory and then the pieces began to precisely be put together. It was weird how she couldn’t remember anything that night except drinking with her friend, she must’ve blacked out at home very quickly.

“Wait yeah I remember you, your laugh jogged my memory. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t remember you I just was so drunk that night and yeah.” she began to rant nervously, embarrassment rose in her cheeks. It was awkward for someone to recall you but not you to them, not to mention the fact that she was drunk. Despite that, looking at his face was almost also just as weird to see, given the fact that she met him in the dark- not because he was unattractive. Actually the opposite, which also didn’t help her nervousness while explaining to him why she couldn’t remember him earlier.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you don’t see me as a stranger anymore,” he joked. 

“Yeah don’t worry.” she realized it was past her time to order, “I so sorry but I have to go back to the kitchen, orders are probably to the ceiling as we speak.”

“When can I see you again?” he asked again in the same voice as last night. She was so strung on how gentle a man can verbally be, how desperate a man’s eyes could stare at what he truly wanted.

“You sure you want to see me again?”

“Postive.”

“I get off at 6 pm today, maybe you can pick me up then.” she imposed, but she didn’t really mean it, solely because she didn’t really think he’d remember to pick her up by then.

“See you then, Jade.” She walked away with her heart flipping as she waved goodbye for now. She was nervous but did not want to get her hopes up because what if he was tricking her? What if he didn’t mean it? What if it was the same game that every man plays around this town? 

As she got back into the kitchen she was welcomed with the overwhelmingness of orders along with an immense stare from Adriana.

“Damn girl how long did that order have to take?” Adriana asked with her hands folded across her chest and eyes filled with suspicion.

“I-I had to meet someone, that's all,” Jade said while grabbing the food out for the first order on her side of the kitchen.

“Yeah? Who?”

“Just someone at the club, I’ll tell you later.”

“Mhmm, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone.” Adriana snarked.

“I said I’ll tell you later, let’s just focus on the orders,” Jade said while quickly cooking the order she was on. Adriana turns back around with a grim smile on her face, Jade’s stomach dropped at the sight of it.

* * *

* * *


End file.
